Nex/Fights and Misc
Misc information such as fights, themes, and trivia for Nex. Fights in Control Sequence *'Tally': 14 **'Wins': 8 **'Losses': 3 **'Special Circumstances': 3 Themes Etymology Nex is a Latin name, derived from the root word: Nexus. Nexus means "Everything bound together" or "something central or important". Nex by itself, however, stands for "Violent Death" or "Slaughter" in Latin--both of which suit his darker natures. Azure 0 is strictly an experimental name used in-universe of CTS only. The 0 is meant to represent the 'End of the Beginning' and 'Beginning of the End' in story terms. 0 is not a name in its number form, but it does have meaning in numerology. In numerology 0 is the strongest number. Supposedly representing a 'god power' being both the Alpha (Beginning) and the Omega (Highest/End). But 0 can also be a symbolization of nothingness. It signifies Eternity, infinity, oneness, wholeness, continuing cycles and flow, freedom from limitations, and the beginning point. The number 0 best stands for potential and/or choice. Trivia *'' The name Nex Azure 0 isn't a name at all. It's an experimental name, derived from the collar he has around his neck. Akuhei in an episode mentioned that he'd have no name if it weren't for the tag, though it's unknown if he ever had a name besides "Nex". '' *''His name is both Nex and Azure 0. The former is used by those who know him, while Azure 0 is his experimental name regarded by most others, as well as the most deadly Irregularities according to Rebellion Sequence. Nex never refers to himself as Azure 0 and despises it.'' *'' The symbols on Nex's attire match the ones of the unit the Prime Field summons. While the one on his collar is something that hasn't been seen. '' **The symbols on his flesh at the side of his left shoulder is a completely unknown symbol, but this symbol was manmade, having been carved on directly by something. *'' Though Nex isn't afraid of death he is afraid of things that are unexplained in the world--similar to Ragna's fear of ghosts. This fear being specifically nightmares and horrors. He developed that fear after being on the other side of the Boundary in the Abyss where he'd encountered the being that helped awaken his power. While his fear of nightmares is due to them constantly tormenting him throughout his life.'' **''Many in the universe believe Nex can't die, even though he is human in appearance. It's highly believed Nex is connected to something otherworldly. In actuality, he can die but the power he's contacted doesn't allow him to stay dead, and it seems to result in something overtaking him. * Despite being a joke often poked at, Nex's dislike of physical contact is actually out of his control. Due to the Grimoire, the negative emotions and desires of one's soul travel to him when he's touched and spurs its activity, creating a violent reaction from Nex due to discomfort. '' ** ''Although in rare cases some have been able to touch him, Myri could on his head to calm him down during his pained experience after absorbing a shard of seithr and energy into his body. '' *''His name is shared with the Nex Exitium weapons held by the SIA and the Sequence Destroyers. '' * As seen in many situations, Nex is known to "Hold Back" his power when he fights, but why he does this is unknown. He's mentioned numerous times that he refuses to use his full potential, even against people he despises such as Akuhei. '' *''Nex and Siegfried are mentioned by everyone in the cast to act worse than siblings, Nex having been overprotective of him and Siegfried having a rebellious younger brother attitude to him. However, they will both fiercely deny this. The two still display the connection only in a seemingly more unhealthy manner in ways of fighting and arguing-- as things progress. '' *''Nex's Vs Theme with Siegfried Schtauffen called " Azure Requiem Destruction" is the first song of the CTS Series to have an alternate version depending on the character chosen. Selecting Nex first results in Siegfried's version of Azure Requiem Destruction playing, "Resentful Aggrieve" '''while the opposite applies when Siegfried is selected first. This is used to show each character's feelings of the fight based on their opponent's viewpoint instead of theirs. '' **Siegfried's alternate version,'' "Resentful Aggrieve"''' reflects his resentment toward Nex while keeping the overall theme of their anger in the song. ""Resentful Aggrieve"'' *''Apparently, in Rebellion Sequence, a phrase thrown at him a lot is several variations of "Dammit, Nex" by the people around him due to the choices he makes--among other things. '' Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Fights and Misc